


burn

by piggeh



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst, F/M, Partner Betrayal, Pining, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggeh/pseuds/piggeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Battle of the King of Shadows. The Knight Captain and Bishop are thinking of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Let It Burn by Red, and I thought this song fit their relationship perfectly!
> 
> Italic is the Knight Captain, Bold is Bishop.

I watch the city burn

_It was a massacre._  
These dreams like ashes float away

_I wish it were a dream. I wish I'd wake up already._  
Your voice I never heard

_He never spoke genuinely._  
Only silence

_Why did it hurt so much?_  
Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?

_I miss him so much._  
Where were you? It all crashed down

_It all went wrong. Sand and Neeshka betrayed us. We tried to escape when the King of Shadows was defeated. But some of us didn't make it._  
Never thought that you'd deceive me

_Why did he betray me?_  
Where are you now?  
_Where are you, Bishop?_

 

  
How long can you stand the pain?

_It hurts so bad, I just want him here already._  
How long will you hide your face?

_When will you face me again?_  
How long will you be afraid?

_When will I see you again?_  
Are you afraid?

_Why are you afraid, Bishop?_  
How long will you play this game?

_He won the game, and I came out to be the loser._  
Will you fight or will you walk away?

_He walked away._  
How long will you let it burn?

_How long will it take, Bishop?_  
Let it burn?

_Will you come back?_  
Let it burn?

_Please come back._   


 

  
I watch the city burn

**It was a massacre.**  
These passions slowly smoldering

**I shouldn't have gotten so close.**  
A lesson never learned

**It was bound to fall apart.**  
Only violence

**Violence is all I know.**  
Is your world just a broken promise?

**I didn't mean to hurt her.**  
Is your love just a drop of rain?

**It was more like a waterfall.**  
Will we all just burn like fire?

**Did you make it out alive?**  
Are you still there?

**Please be alive.**  
Tell me now...

**I can't lose you.**

 

  
...can you stand the pain?

**It's ripping me apart.**  
How long will you hide your face?

**For as long as it takes.**  
How long will you be afraid?

**I was always afraid of getting too close, too attached.**  
Are you afraid?

**I just want her back.**  
How long will you play this game?

**She won the game, and I came out to be the loser.**  
Will you fight or will you walk away?

**I had to walk away. For her own safety.**  
How long will you let it burn?

**Forever.**  
Let it burn

**Are you alive?**  
Let it burn

**Please be alive.**

 

  
Will you wait until it all burns down?

_I'll wait for eternity to have him back._  
Will you hide until it all burns down?

**I didn't want to hurt her.**  
Will it hurt when it all burns down?

_It's killing me inside._  
Will you fight when it all burns down?

**I'll always fight for her.**

 

  
Will you stand when it all burns down?

**_I just want you back._ **  
Will you love when it all burns down?

**_I'll always love you._ **  
Will it end when it all burns down?

**_You were the winner of the game._ **  
Will you just let it all burn down?

**_I don't want to lose you._ **

 

  
  
How long can you stand the pain?

_**I can't.** _  
How long will you hide your face?

_Please come back._  
How long will you be afraid?

**Please don't be dead.**  
Are you afraid?

**_Always._ **  
How long will you play this game?

_I'll always keep waiting for you, Bishop._  
Will you fight or will you walk away?

**I didn't want to leave.**  
How long will you let it burn?

_Just come back._  
Let it burn

**I miss her.**  
Let it burn

_I miss him._   


 

 

**_ Let it burn _ **

  
**_ Let it burn _ **

  
**_ Let it burn. _ **

 


End file.
